Kitty Foiled
Kitty Foiled is a 1948 one-reel animated cartoon and is the 34th Tom and Jerry cartoon released. It was released in theaters on June 1, 1948. The cartoon was directed by William Hanna and Joseph Barbera, with animation by Irven Spence, Kenneth Muse, Irving Levine (his only Tom & Jerry cartoon he animated) and Ed Barge. The music was scored by Scott Bradley (making extensive use of The Barber of Seville musical number), and the cartoon produced by Fred Quimby. Plot The cartoon starts with a canary named Cuckoo in his Birdcage, watching the chase. Sounds of breaking glass and other fighting are heard throughout. Tom can now be seen, attempting to smash Jerry with a broom, but instead repeatedly breaking lamps and glasses. Jerry hides in the one unbroken glass and runs away, but Tom picks up the glass and waits for Jerry to emerge from it. When he does, his heart starts pounding and extending out of his chest. Before Tom can club the mouse with the broken end of the broom handle, Cuckoo escapes from his cage by unlatching the base of the cage, which falls onto Tom, flattening his head with a cymbal noise. Tom pursues Jerry, chasing him into his mousehole, into which Tom's face gets caught, elongating his nose. Tom then spots Cuckoo, chasing it into his cage. The cat leaps for him, but instead gets himself caught inside the cage, which he then seals with the base. He flies onto a table and then runs away as Tom pursues him, but instead Tom pokes himself through the center of the table and swallows Cuckoo. Fortunately for him, the everpresent "cuckoo...cuckoo...cuckoo" gag allows the bird to escape. Tom runs after Cuckoo, and then rises into the air, beating his deltoids to stay afloat in the same matter as Cuckoo. Tom grins at Cuckoo until he runs into the wall and three potted plants hit him on the head. The cat recovers and sees Cuckoo pacing away under a fourth pot. He covers the pot and pokes his eye through the hole, and Cuckoo's heart extends out in the same manner as Jerry's. As Tom reaches under the pot to grab Cuckoo, Jerry inserts Tom's tail into the windowsill and snaps the cord. Tom untangles himself and storms after the mouse, and the canary dives down and gives him a lift. They enter the hole, and Tom's nose is once again elongated, but this time, he has swallowed the duo. The mouse and Cuckoo squeeze out and take sanctuary in the mousehole, where the two introduce each other with and handshake. Jerry eventually allows Cuckoo to fly back to his birdcage, but Tom suddenly appears from behind a sofa, and Cuckoo flies into Tom's open mouth. Jerry then realizes it's a trap, retrieves Cuckoo by using a hammer to break Tom's teeth, freeing Cuckoo from his prison. Cuckoo kicks out Tom's last tooth and flies off. As Tom snatches Jerry in his hand, Cuckoo pulls up a floorboard and traps Tom's tail under it. In pain, Tom leaps up, and smacks his head on the cage, causing it to fall down on his head and onto the floor. As Tom chases Jerry around the corner, the canary pulls him behind a curtain. Jerry and Cuckoo trick Tom by dressing as two Indians and setting out from the curtain. Jerry waves and mutters "Hau." as Cuckoo innocently smiles and waves. Tom doesn't catch it for a while, but soon sees the trick and chases after the two. Cuckoo flies back into the small white pack strapped to Jerry. The mouse turns around slowly in fear, and they run off. The canary sticks his tongue out at Tom, only to bump his head on a chair. Tom chases Cuckoo, and soon changes direction and goes after the mouse. Jerry and then Tom dive under a Polar bear skin and head, and when Tom pops out of the mouth, Cuckoo (on top of it) stomps on the head. Tom shrieks in pain and rolls his tongue out. Tom dives for Cuckoo, but stops short in midair when Cuckoo picks up a gun. Tom backs up in dread (along the way, Cuckoo drops the gun; Tom, too frightened to take advantage, hands it back) until he is cornered next to the fireplace. Seeing a perfect opportunity, Jerry drops a light bulb, making a noise similar to a shot. Tom, oblivious, believes he was actually shot, utters a dramatic grunt of pain, and sees from the mirror his "grave." Tom flips a coin as he "dies" on the floor. The mouse and Cuckoo celebrate, shaking hands with each other, plus a revived Tom. Noticing the cat, they decide to distract him by repeatedly shaking each other's hands and both of Tom's hands. Tom gets swept up in the moment of goodwill, and Jerry and the canary make Tom's hands shake one another and then sneak away. Tom soon realizes his hands are shaking each other and chases both, but the canary escapes, while Jerry runs into the leg of a chair. Tom catches Jerry and ties him to a toy train track, and then gets on the biggest train and activates it. Terrified, Cuckoo grabs a bag with a bowling ball inside and carries it across the room to where the scene unfolds: Tom, with vicious glee, is approaching Jerry fast (accompanied with Rossini's Barber of Seville Overture), who says his prayers. However, when the canary cannot hold the bowling ball anymore, it falls out and crashes through the railway and the ground, in which the train plunges with Tom still aboard, crashing in the basement below. The cartoon ends with Jerry and Cuckoo whistling "My Blue Heaven." Production *Directed by: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera *Animation: Irven Spence, Kenneth Muse, Irving Levine, Ed Barge, Tom Johnson, George Rufle *Story by: Larry Riley, I. Klein *Backgrounds: Tom Ford *Sequence Director: I. Sparber *Music: Scott Bradley *Produced by: Fred Quimby Censorship On Cartoon Network and Boomerang, the scene showing Jerry and Cuckoo dressed up as Indians while coming out of the curtain is edited. Availabilty DVD *Tom and Jerry's Greatest Chases, Vol. 1 *Tom and Jerry Spotlight Collection Vol. 1, Disc One *Tom and Jerry Golden Collection Volume One, Disc Two External links * * Category:Tom and Jerry short films Category:1948 animated films Category:Films directed by Joseph Barbera Category:Films directed by William Hanna Category:1940s American animated films Category:1940s comedy films Category:Animated films about birds